No Exit
No Exit is the fourteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and third episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary GOOD NEWS, BAD NEWS — As ’s behavior escalates from destructive to deadly, begins to regret their last conversation and decides to track Damon down and intervene. For reasons of her own, ( ) volunteers to come along. Dr. Wes enlists the Travelers to set a trap that will once again test Damon’s friendship with Enzo. After a heart-to-heart talk with Nadia, enlists and ’s help to protect Elena, leading to a violent confrontation. Later, when Stefan tries to comfort a dejected Caroline, their conversation leads to a horrifying realization. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova * Michael Malarkey as Enzo * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Guest Cast *TBA Trivia * Antagonists: Nadia, Damon and Wes. * is now an Augustine Vampire, as he was injected with Wes Maxfield's vampire canabalism serum, he now has an uncontrollable urge to feed on vampires. * This episode takes places 2 days after the events of Total Eclipse Of The Heart. Which is about 4 days after everyone believes Katherine died and 3 days after she was given permanant control of Elena's body in The Devil Inside by the Traveler Mia. * (in 's body) accompanies Stefan, planning to seduce him and get him to kill Damon. * Katherine plans to have Damon attack her so that Stefan will be left with no choice, but to kill him. *Nadia fights Tyler and Caroline after they discover she compelled Matt. *Damon feeds on both Enzo and Katherine. *Nadia decides against killing Matt, which was requested by her mother Katherine. *Nadia gets bitten by Tyler. *Stefan and Caroline realize that Katherine is possessing Elena. *Damon is captured by Stefan and locked in the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding House. *The Travellers seal Damon and Enzo in a house so Wes could test Damon's limits. Continuity *This is the second episode in which Nina Dobrev will play only Katherine. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *No Exit is a 1944 existentialist French play by Jean-Paul Sartre. *No Exit is a 2008 movie by Britt Pitre. *No Exit is a 1972 TV series. *No Exit is the title of the 6th episode of the 2nd season of the show Supernatural. Quotes :Extended Promo :Stefan:'' "Damon's feeding on vampires, I have to find him." '' :Katherine: "I can come with you." '' :'Wes: ''"Now that you're trapped, how long can you go before you feed on your best friend?" '' :Katherine:'' "I saw an opportunity to be alone with Stefan."'' :Damon:'' "I'm not going to feed on you." '' :Katherine: ''"We'll be there as soon as we can." '' :Enzo: ''"Tick Tock." '' :Damon: ''"They won't come." '' :Katherine: "I saw a hotel, do you think we should get a room?" '' :'Webclip #1 :Caroline:'' "Thank you, it's good coffee, although I usually take mine with a little more awkward silence."'' :Tyler: "Nice try, but you don't take anything with silence." '' :'Caroline:'' "So, Matt, he's missing?'' :Tyler:'' "I don't know if he's missing, he just hasn't been home in two days and he's not answering his phone." (Matt walks in the door)'' :Caroline:'' "Matt."'' :Matt: "Caroline, what are you doing here?" :Tyler: '' "Kinda wondering the same thing. Where the hell have you been?" (Nadia walks in after Matt)'' :Nadia: "Did I give you my sun glasses? Oh...Hello. I thought you said they wouldn't be home." :'' '' :'''Webclip #2 :Stefan:'' Roman Empire :'Katherine: "476 AD, sacked by the goths." :Stefan: "Han Dynasty? :Katherine: "220 AD ." :Stefan: "Holy Roman Empire?" :Katherine: "Not really an empire but 1648. :Stefan: There goes your perfect score :Katherine: "What, no that was right." :Stefan: No no, no the book says ah, 1806 :Katherine: OK well 1806 may'' technically be right but it was the Peace of Westphalia that truly ended the empire and that was in 1648, trust me, I may have done a paper on the Holy Roman Empire ''in high school :Stefan: "Well if you want to pass the test I suggest you write down exactly what's in the textbook." :(Doorbell rings) :Stefan: "Oh Caroline's here, I asked the sheriff to help me track down Damon." :'''Canadian Promo :Caroline: "All the victims were found inside their homes without their head" :Stefan: "Damon's feeding on vampires" :Wes: "How long can you go before you feed on your best friend?" :'Damon:'' "There's no cure for this Enzo, not for this" :Katherine: "If I can get Damon to attack me, the only way to save me would be for Stefan to kill him" :Caroline''': "Oh my god" : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Promo "No Exit" (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Extended Promo - No Exit HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries - No Exit Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Webclip 2 - No Exit|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x14 Canadian Promo - No Exit HD|Canadian Promo Pictures Noexitdamon.jpg Noexitenzo.jpg Noexit2.jpg Noexit1.jpg NoexitKatherine.jpg Noexitforwood.jpg Noexitcaroline.jpg Nadia caroline.jpg Care2.jpg Care 2.jpg nadia matt.jpg No_Exit_1.jpg No_Exit_2.jpg No_Exit_3.jpg No_Exit_4.jpg No_Exit_5.jpg safeimage.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-5-Episode-14-Video-Preview.jpg NoExitCap25.jpg NoExitCap22-feature.jpg NoExitPromo-feature.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-01.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-02.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-03.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-04.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-05.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-06.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-07.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-08.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-09.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-10.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-11.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-12.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-13.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-14.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-15.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-16.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-17.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-18.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-19.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-20.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-21.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-22.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-23.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-24.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-25.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-26.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-27.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-28.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-29.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:The Vampire Diaries television series